It's you?
by Ichiro69
Summary: Ogami tidak bisa melupakan sosok Sakurakouji yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Akankah dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura yang telah meninggal? Saya author kurang berpengalaman, tapi silahkan baca fict saya!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Typos, ooc, oc  
Ogami x sakura & Ogami x Oc (latter)**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Code breaker adalah milik Akimine Kamijyo**

**Semua yang ada dalam fict ini –kecuali nama tokoh- adalah karangan dari author. Semua yang ada di chapter ini sepenuhnya ogami POV**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 1; first Love

Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia adalah sosok gadis yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hidupku selama ini. Kenangan indah bersamanya, membuatku merasa… kehilangan. Seperti ada yang hilang dari dalam diriku, setelah ia meninggal.

Oh, seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu lagi. Oh tidak, maksudku seandainya Aoba tidak ikut mati bersamanya, aku akan memintanya mengulang kembali masa lalu kami. Masa dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali disekolah.

Ah, rasanya aku mulai merindukan omelannya. Walaupun ia berisik, tapi aku diam-diam senang karena dia begitu perhatian. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang akan menceramahiku seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhku berhenti membunuh, dan tidak ada yang memberikanku pelukan secara tiba-tiba seperti yang dia lakukan kepadaku.

Aku jadi ingat, pertama kali kita bertemu saat aku baru masuk kesalah satu sekolah menengah atas yang ada di Tokyo.

-Flashback-

"Namaku Ogami Rei, salam kenal" Aku menyapa kepada semua siswa yang ada dikelas –baruku.

"Perkenalkan, Ogami adalah murid pindahan dari luar negri. Ia sekolah disini karena orangtuanya bekerja di Tokyo, jadi tolong bersahabtlah dengan Ogami" dan tentu saja semua itu hanya bohong. Sebenarnya orangtuaku sudah lama mati. Aku bahkan tidak tau mereka seperti apa, dan apa peduliku pada mereka?

Aku bahkan sudah kehilangan rasa kepercayaanku pada dunia ini. Dunia yang kotor ini, harus segera dibersihkan. Itulah yang menjadi komitmenku dari awal, menjadi seorang code breaker. Atau, bisa dibilang, aku adalah tukang pembersih sampah.

"Dan Ogami, kau bisa duduk disebelah Sakurakouji Sakura" ujar Kanda, menunjuk kesalah satu bangku. Iris sapphire bergerak kearah bangku yang ditunjuk Kanda yang letaknya tiga bangku dari depan dan terletak disebelah jendela. Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang menatapku tajam.

Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia menatapku sampai seperti itu?

Aku tidak mau ambil pusing, segera saja aku berjalan kearah gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang sedari tadi menatapku tajam. Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, saat aku sudah duduk disampingnya. Iris merah muda gadis itu terbelalak kaget, mungkin melihat aku tersenyum?

"Salam kenal, aku Ogami" aku menyapanya dengan nada ramah –yang dibuat-buat-

Sementara gadis itu menatapku dengan sinis. Iris gadis itu lalu tertuju pada tangan kiriku yang tertutup oleh sebuah sarung tangan –dan ya, kalian pasti tau kenapa aku memakainya'kan?

"Kemarin malam, Aku melihatmu" suara gadis itu terdengar tegas, walaupun ia sedang berbisik.

Aku menoleh cepat kearahnya, tapi aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Apa dia melihatnya? Oh, jadi ini alasannya kenapa gadis ini menatapku tajam? Aku harus memastikan sejauh mana dia mengetahui tentangku.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat? Apa benar-benar ada aku disana?" tanyaku dengan nada kalem. Aku harus menurunkan rasa kecurigaannya padaku. Dan dia tidak boleh sampai mengetahui bahwa aku adalah code breaker.

"Kau…" suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ah, dia benar-benar ketakutan? Sejauh itu'kah ia melihatnya?

"Kau membakar orang-orang itu…"

Oh dammit! Dia melihatnya?! Tidak kusangka, api biruku dapat dilihat olehnya?

Aku tertawa geli mendengar perkataannya, sebisa mungkin agar ia terlihat seperti berhalusinasi. "Kau bercanda? Bagaimana caranya aku membakar orang?" tanyaku sambil tertawa pelan, mendengar omong kosongnya itu.

"Kau, menggunakan api birumu!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang lebih tegas, tapi tetap dengan suara yang pelan.

Dia benar-benar melihatnya. Kalau begitu,…

"Jadi, kau memiliki bukti bahwa aku yang membakar mereka?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.

Berhasil!

Dia diam seketika, lalu menggeleng pelan. Tapi setelah itu, sorot matanya kembali menatapku tajam "Tapi aku benar-benar melihatmu! Kau mengeluarkan api biru dari tanganmu, dan yang menjadi buktinya adalah tangan kirimu itu!"

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tangan kiri?"

"Kau menyembunyikan luka bakar akibat menggunakan api biru semalam'kan? Untuk itu kau memakai sarung tangan" jawabnya tegas. Harus kuakui, dia cukup tegas sebagai seorang gadis.

Aku tertawa pelan, walaupun semua teorinya –hampir- benar, tapi tetap saja. Aku pasti bisa membuktikan padanya, bahwa yang dia lihat itu hanya halusinasi.

"Kau mau tau? Baiklah, agar kau tidak menuduh macam-macam lagi" ujarku santai, sembari melepas sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi lengan kiriku. Setelah kubuka, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah gadis itu shock. "Sudah kubilang'kan, aku tidak membakar mereka. Lagipula, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengeluarkan api secara tiba-tiba dari tanganku" ujarku seraya tertawa.

Pandangannya tetap tajam. "Kau bisa saja memanipulasi, dan membuang semua bukti-bukti!"

Ah, dia benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala. Apa ini tidak cukup untuk membuktikkan hal irasional yang ia lihat kemarin malam?

"dan juga, aku tau senyum yang kau pasang itu palsu!"

Dan kali ini mataku terbelalak. Dia, maksudku gadis ini? Dia mengetahui senyum ini palsu? Oh tidak, maksudku aku yang sebenarnya memang tidak pernah tersenyum. Yah, dan bisa dibilang ini adalah senyum palsu.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya?

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai disini dulu pelajaran dari saya" ujar Kanda-sensei dari depan kelas.

Aku lega, karena suasana riuh yang terjadi dikelas saat pergantian jam pelajaran dapat mengalihkan perhatian gadis ini dariku saat salah seorang temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat dua, mengajak gadis ini berbicara.

Dari yang kudengar saat gadis yang kuketahui bernama Aoba itu, nama gadis yang duduk disebelahku adalah…

Sakurakouji Sakura

Nama yang cukup familiar untukku

.

.

**TBC**

**Ah, ini adalah fict pertama saya dicerita Code Breaker. Yah, saya juga author baru di fanfict, yang baru mulai satu fict dicerita Kuroshitsuji. Saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya geje, dan sedikit banget ya? Tapi saya usahakan dichapter selanjutnya dibikin panjang dikit**

**Terimakasih yang sudah baca~**

**Saya terima kritik dan saran para readers! Please reviewnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Typos, ooc, oc  
Ogami x sakura & Ogami x Oc (latter)**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Code breaker adalah milik Akimine Kamijyo**

**Halo minna~  
Chapter 2 udah update! Terimakasih yang sudah nungguin chapter 2**

**Semua yang ada dalam fict ini –kecuali nama tokoh- adalah karangan dari author. Semua yang ada di chapter ini –masih- sepenuhnya ogami POV**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't like don't read!**

Chapter 2;

-still flashback-

Sudah seminggu aku merasa dibuntuti dengan cara yang cukup… kekanak-kanakkan oleh gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkuku itu. Ah, kenapa dia terus mengikutiku sih? Lama-lama, gadis itu membuatku risih juga.

Tapi aku tetap berjalan, berusaha terlihat normal. Yah, aku juga tidak ingin ia tau bahwa aku sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Apalagi ia masih menganggapku 'pemilik api biru' yang membunuh segerombolan orang ditaman itu.

Walaupun itu adalah fakta, tapi dia tidak boleh tau yang sebenarnya.

Aku masuk kedalam sebuah supermarket, hanya untuk menjebaknya saja. Setidaknya aku bisa berpura-pura berbelanja, dan…

Benar, Sakura saat ini mencari-cari keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum geli, melihat wajahnya yang cukup… manis menurutku? Ah, tentu saja dia manis. Sakura adalah gadis tercantik disekolah, bahkan teman-teman pria yang ada dikelas-ku mengatakan padaku bahwa tidak sedikit pria yang mengejar cintanya.

Aku berjalan, seakan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"Eh? Sakurakouji-san? Kau juga ada disini rupanya?" tanyaku sembari tersenyum palsu. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tau kenapa dia ada disini.

"Kau.." ia menggeram padaku. Iris merah muda nya menunjukan kilat kemarahan, seperti biasanya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa kau terlihat seperti tidak menyukaiku Sakura?" aku bertanya dengan nada datar. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Berhasi!

Pandangannya berubah melembut. Ia tampak gelisah, mungkin memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku?

Ah, memang mudah mengelabui gadis ini.

"Tentu saja karena kau salah! Kau membunuh mereka!"

Iris sapphire ku dibuat terbelalak oleh gadis ini. 'Oh dammit!' dia memang gadis keras kepala yang pernah kutemui. Apa yang salah dengan alibi ku sih? Bahkan pernyataannya tadi itu tidak ada bukti yang kuat!

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Sakura…" aku menghela nafas. Sunggu kesal, memperingati gadis keras kepala sepertinya. "Aku tidak membunuh mereka, dan bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkan api itu? Mungkin yang sebelumnya kau hanya berhalusinasi"

Aku berusaha mengatakannya selembut mungkin. Sedikit saja aku membuat kesalahan, gadis itu akan mengetahui bahwa itu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku memiliki api biru, dan aku ada seorang…  
Code Breaker

Tatapannya melembut. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil hatinya, sekali aku bisa. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan, sembari tersenyum. "Aku tau Sakura, kau ingin menegakkan keadilan'kan? Kau ingin orang yang membakar orang-orang itu diadili didepan hukum'kan?"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepertinya perkataanku membuatnya –sedikit- percaya padaku?

"Terkadang, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Mereka memang harus diadili"

Aku dapat melihat iris merah mudanya terbelalak, tapi tersebit rasa kagum. Oh, apakah aku berhasil? Semudah itu'kah meyakinkan seorang Sakurakouji yang begitu keras kepala ini? Jadi ini yang ia rasakan?

Ia menginginkan rasa keadilan

"Jadi, Sakurakouji-san,… bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Bahwa aku tidak membunuh mereka"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

'Bagus!'

Aku berjalan disampingnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti kami.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin kuantar?" tanyaku, dan dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari gadis berambut indigo ini.

Ah, sepertinya kepercayaannya padaku mulai meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Ini bahkan lebih bagus dari yang kupikirkan. Jika begini, dia tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa lagi seperti sedang mengintrogasiku.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini, rumahmu Sakura?" Aku bertanya sembari memandang kearah rumah kayu bergaya jepang.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau mau masuk, Ogami?" tanyanya

Aku tersenyum canggung, "Ah terimkasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak bisa" jawabku sembari melihat kearah jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. "Aku harus segera berangkat ketempat kerja sambilanku" ujarku, ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sakura!" Aku melambaikan tanganku, lalau menghilang dari hadapannya.

Setelah ia sudah kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya, aku memasang ekspresi datarku. Beberapa saat setelah itu, ponselku berdering. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

'Code 6; Ogami Rei, tolong bereskan geng Falcon yang beredar beberapa hari ini. Sementara itu, soal gadis itu, apa dia masih mencurigaimu? Jika benar, kami mempersilahkanmu untuk membunuhnya'

Membunuhnya?

Kenapa aku jadi ragu seperti ini?

"sepertinya gadis itu akan baik-baik saja" ujarku pada seseorang dibalik telepon. "Aku sudah mendapatkan alibi yang tepat, sehingga gadis itu sudah mempercayaiku"

Ah, sepertinya bukan karena itu

Tapi apa yang kurasakan? Apa aku merasa kasihan?

Selama ini aku sering membunuh orang, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa kasihan. Tapi kenapa itu?

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa siswi-siswi masih sempat-sempatnya menyapaku, sembari melambai dengan gaya genit yang membuatku merasa jijik.

"Ogami, kau mau pulang bersama?"

Mataku sedikit terbelalak, saat Sakura mengajakku pulang bersama. Bukannya harusnya dia masih waspada denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah menjadi lembut seperti ini?

Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah, sepertinya ide yang bagus" jawabku

Aku berjalan didepan Sakura, sementara gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangku. Oh, rupanya dia masih mencurigaiku? Atau masih tidak percaya padaku?

Aku harap ia tidak akan mngetahui apapun, karena jika ia tau…

Itu sama saja dengan menyuruhku untuk ikut membunuhnya

Dan aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Dia,… dia gadis yang baik jika dilihat-lihat lagi. Aku tidak suka membunuh gadis tidak bersalah sepertinya, apalagi dia bukan penjahat. Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini hanya pada Sakura? Padahal aku sudah membunuh beberapa saksi tidak bersalah sebelumnya.

Aku melambatkan langkahku, agar aku dan ia berjalan bersebelahan. Dapat kurasakan tatapan dari murid-murid lain yang melihat kami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mungkin iri, marah, sekaligus kecewa?

Tapi itu tidak kuhiraukan. Aku mengamati wajah Sakura melalui ekor mataku. Aku baru sadar, Sakura ternyata manis juga. Tapi kenapa dia membuang pandangan kearah lain? Apa dia masih takut padaku? Oh sungguh! Aku ingin ia melupakan kejadian itu

Aku juga tidak tau, tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini aku memikirkannya?

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengajakku kesebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Taman tempat para penjahat itu terbakar. Apa dia masih ingin mengintrogasiku disini?

"Kau mengajakku ketaman?" tanyaku dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Iya, aku ingin menunjukan padamu sesuatu"

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah pohon. Tangannya terulur dengan sebuah nasi? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa yang akan ia tunjukan?

Aku melangkah menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berjongkok, lalu ikut berjongkok disampingnya. Aku menunggu apa yang akan kelua dibalik pohon itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, seekor anjing berbulu putih bersih menghampiri Sakura.

"Silahkan" ujar Sakura lembut, aku tampak terpesona melihatnya.

Bukan anjing itu, tapi… senyumnya. Begitu manis dan lembut.

Anjing itu mengambil nasi ditangan Sakura dengan ragu-ragu, lalu akhirnya ia berlari kembali dibalik pohon. Aku dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut, karena kesal mungkin. Dan itu terlihat… manis? Aku tersenyum, melihatnya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Dasar anjing bodoh!"

Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh.

Aku masih berjingkok dengan tangan terulur. Hampir sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura, hanya saja tidak ada bola nasi atau makanan lain ditanganku untuk anjing itu. Aku hanya menatap kepohon itu, menunggu anjing itu untuk keluar.

"Hey Ogami, percuma saja! Dia itu anjing yang pemalu"

Sakura berdecak kesal, saat aku tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Aku hanya diam, dan terus begini beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya, anjing itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik pohon. Anjing itu menghampiriku. Walau awalnya sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya anjing itu menjilati tanganku.

Aku tertawa geli

Sudah lama, aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Tawa karena aku benar-benar… senang?

Aku dapat merasakan reaksi Sakura yang tercekat, walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang pasti kebingungan itu karena tubuhku membelakanginya saat ini. Sakura mendekat kearahku, lalu ikut berjongkok disampingku.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku, sembari mengusap bulu-bulu lembut anjing ini.

"Aku tidak tau" jawabnya, membuatku harus menoleh.

Dapat kulihat Sakura tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu tampak seperti… senyum sendu? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih?

"Lalu pemiliknya?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran

Aku dapat melihat cairan bening diujung pelupuk mata Sakura. Apa dia ingin menangis? Oh, jangan sampai itu terjadi! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku tidak ingin ia menangis.

"Pemilik anjing ini adalah seorang kakek yang sering kutemui saat aku pulang lewat disini" ujarnya

Saat ini kami berdua duduk dibangku taman, dengan anjing yang selalu menjilati kaki terus.

"Dan, yang kuketahui, orang tua itu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh geng Falcon. S-saat itu, ia mencoba untuk menyuruhku melarikan diri. D-dia menyelamatkanku"

Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan. Entah kenapa, perasaanku ikut sakit melihatnya menangis.

Aku mengusap air matanya, sembari tersenyum aku berkata "Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau selamat'kan? Orang tua itu… Kau juga harus berterimakasih padanya, Sakura. Dan aku yakin, orang tua itu akan lebih senang jika kau tidak menangisinya terus" aku berusaha meredakan tangisannya dan itu berhasil.

"Ogami, ternyata kau orang yang baik" ujarnya, membuatku membeku seketika.

Apa benar dia sudah percaya padaku? Itu memang bagus, tapi…

Kenyataannya berbeda. Aku memang pembunuh dengan api biru itu. Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin Sakura membenciku. Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang, dan aku yakin ia pasti membenciku. Atau mungkin takut?

Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Jika ia tau, apa aku harus membunuhnya?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnyaa Chapter 2 ini selesai juga~  
Saya sudah –sedikit- panjangin cerita nih! Gimana menurut kalian? Yah, akhirnya saya buat gantung. Sengaja biar reader semakin penasaran, dan mau nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Arigato bagi yang udah review-nya! Saya udah semenjak dulu (?) menunggu ada yang review, dan akhirnya ada juga**

**Akihiro1607: Arigato sudah baca fict sekaligus review nya! Akihiro-san pasti suka sama Toki ya? Sama saya juga, dan itu berati saya pasti akan keluarin Toki. Tapi itu nanti, soalnya saya juga harus mikirin alur ceritanya dulu. Gomen kalo saya update nya lama. **

**Oke, bagi yang lain please review! Silahkan kasih kritik dan saran, atau bisa juga kasih insprirasi tambahan character. Semuanya boleh**

**Jaa Nee~**


End file.
